Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game
|writer = Christos N. Gage |system = |release = March 27, 2014 |Prev = Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game |Next = Spider-Man: Homecoming - Virtual Reality Experience}} Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game is a 2014 video game loosely based on the film of the same name. This game is a , where the player can face R.A.I.D., U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M., and other foes. Plot King Cobra informs Sin that their troops are in position in New York City, and that they will unleash chaos on her orders. She comments that S.H.I.E.L.D. will not know what hit them. Taskmaster informs her that Stage One is active. She then orders them to follow the plan and watch their enemies defeat themselves. Cobra states that Captain America will not give in so easily. She replies that the "star-spangled idiot" will be scrambling for his shield when his precious country comes crashing down around him. Nick Fury informs Captain America that hostiles are converging near key S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facilities. When Rogers asks Fury what they are storing, Fury replies that it is Iso-8 and that he has Black Widow in the field performing surveillance. He orders Rogers on the scene to shut down the attack while he still can. Rogers goes to the Triskelion where he meets with Maria Hill. She informs him that this will be his new home and introduces him to the recruits who will make up his team. They then board the Helicarrier, where Rogers confronts Fury about his decision to keep the Iso-8 rather than destroy it. Fury points out that it can be a powerful energy source, while Rogers retorts that it can also be a weapon of mass destruction. Fury insists that they will protect it at all costs and can debate the finer points later. Fury reminds Rogers that innocent civilians are at risk, and Rogers heads for the New York base. Hill informs Cap that R.A.I.D. have established a central communications post. She directs him to the location of the transmitters, which he destroys. Afterwards, he meets up with Fury and Black Widow. She informs them that R.A.I.D. are behind the attacks, but they are just puppets. When Cap asks who is pulling the strings, she says that the possibilities are endless. She then tells them that she thinks there is a mole within S.H.I.E.L.D., as it is the only way that R.A.I.D. could know that location of the Iso-8 storage facilities. Fury tells them to deal with the immediate threat while he finds the mole. Hill alerts Rogers that a S.H.I.E.L.D. analyst has vanished near hostile territory, and Rogers sets out to find him. He asks Romanoff about R.A.I.D., who reveals that their name stands for Radically Advanced Ideas in Destruction. She tells him that world domination is secondary to R.A.I.D. and that their main goal is destruction itself. Rogers believes that there cannot be many who are qualified to lead such a group, and that interrogating the foot soldiers will lead them to their leader. They find the communications base and destroy the transmitters, rendering it useless. Fury teams Rogers up with the Falcon, who tells Rogers that he is a big fan of his. Rogers replies that being a fan of his has not proven healthy for other agents. Fury informs Rogers that Wilson has dealt with R.A.I.D. before and has proven himself more than capable. When Romanoff asks Wilson who he thinks could be leading R.A.I.D., he highlights Shockwave, a rogue MI6 officer with leadership experience. Romanoff states that he has been off the grid for a few months, which is plenty of time to plan an attack. Rogers points out that Taskmaster is also on the list, and could easily fit the bill. Wilson points out that Taskmaster is motivated by greed and demands top dollar, hence lunatics like R.A.I.D. usually cannot afford him. Fury sets Hill on locating Shockwave. Hill informs Rogers that she contacted Tony Stark, who is two continents away, and informed him of R.A.I.D.'s attack on Stark Labs. Rogers guesses that the news did little to improve Stark's mood, which Hill admits but she also states that Stark was relieved to hear that he was on the job. Rogers expresses gratitude that Stark has faith in him and hopes he can live up to it. Rogers rescues several hostages and retrieves the Iso-8 within Stark Labs. Hill alerts him that there have been reports of city-wide destruction: Shockwave is on a rampage. When Rogers reaches him, Wilson warns him to be careful as Shockwave could power all of Times Square by himself. Rogers defeats Shockwave and brings him into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, where Romanoff interrogates him. The only information she gets out of him is that his mission was to cause as much chaos as possible to distract S.H.I.E.L.D. and that he got his pay electronically through dummy accounts. Fury admits to Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has in fact been using Iso-8 to make weapons. Hill tells him that Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., S.H.I.E.L.D.'s R & D facility, has been infiltrated by enemy forces. Fury says that if they get their hands on the weapons there, the results will be cataclysmic. Rogers chides Fury for not telling him this before. Rogers sets out for P.E.G.A.S.U.S. but insists that the conversation is far from over. Hill alerts Rogers that R.A.I.D. are about to attack P.E.G.A.S.U.S. with missiles and that the only way to save the civilians within is to disable their communications system. He successfully does this, but R.A.I.D. escape with some heavy weaponry. Rogers chases after them and Hill informs him that S.H.I.E.L.D. have discovered the location of R.A.I.D.'s base, but R.A.I.D. have also sent reinforcements to overwhelm him. However, this turns out to be a wild goose chase as Taskmaster's men have diverted them from the real destination of the stolen weapons. Sin orders him to place the S.H.I.E.L.D. analyst they have taken hostage at the now rigged base as a trap, since Rogers will not be able to resist a rescue mission. Hill reports to Fury and Rogers that the weapons stolen from P.E.G.A.S.U.S. were three Iso-8-enhanced nuclear warheads, each powerful enough to destroy a major city. Hill states that even if they knew the targets, there would be no way to evacuate them in time. When Rogers reaches the base, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have located Dr. Bernhold Renner, the S.H.I.E.L.D. analyst taken prisoner by R.A.I.D.. Rogers secures him, but finds no trace of the weapons. Romanoff questions Renner and discovers that he studied Iso-8 to discover its capabilities in human cloning. He was captured by R.A.I.D. and tortured into revealing everything he knew about Iso-8. Due to the nature of his research, he believes that they plan to use the element to create an army of clones. Rogers confronts Fury about the warheads and Fury points out that the good guys make weapons too, asking if he is up to date on the Manhattan Project. Rogers states that R.A.I.D. could not make their own weapons, so they took S.H.I.E.L.D.'s instead, and that none of it would have happened if S.H.I.E.L.D. had not created them in the first place. Fury insists that the modern world is more complex than that. Rogers states that times change, but people do not. Power corrupts and when you have a hammer, everything looks like a nail. Fury states that time cannot be turned back and that the weapons exist and must be recovered. Rogers agrees to recover the warheads, but implores Fury to think about the possibility that the modern world is complex because people like him make it that way. Hill alerts Rogers that Taskmaster is in the area. While Fury tells Rogers that getting out of there alive is his top priority due to what a dangerous opponent Taskmaster is, Rogers decides to take him into custody since he is their only lead to discovering who is behind this plot, to which Hill agrees. Rogers engages Taskmaster and defeats him. Sin informs King Cobra of Taskmaster's failure, and that others need to be sent to take care of Rogers. Cobra replies that he has friends who look forward to crushing the life out of him. He sends U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. to team up with R.A.I.D. in Washington, D.C. and increase pressure on S.H.I.E.L.D., beginning Stage Two. As hostile activity winds down in New York, Rogers alerts Fury of the attack on Washington. Fury reveals that the World Security Council is having an emergency meeting there. Fury orders Rogers to get the Council to a secure location. Romanoff and Wilson inform Rogers that U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. are bent on wiping out world governments. Romanoff goes to interrogate Taskmaster and see if she can get him reveal the identities of the leaders. She interrogates him, but he reveals nothing. Rogers and Wilson manage to get the Council to safety and avoid an international incident. Rogers asks Wilson if he knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. making weapons. Wilson says that he did not until Fury admitted it, but he did suspect it. Rogers is disgusted, saying that they should aspire to be better than their enemies, not adopt their methods. Wilson says that everyone saw the Wormhole open in the Battle of New York and that they want to be ready for anything. He tells Rogers that World War II was the black-and-white war and that the world has been gray ever since. Rogers insists that this is not the case and that when they crossed a line, they knew it. Fury and Romaoff reveal that the Serpent Society are attacking Washington, led by Puff Adder. Rogers and Wilson are sent to New York to combat this threat and scatter the united front of R.A.I.D. and U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.. Sin contacts Fury and orders him to give her what she wants. When he asks her who she is, she replies that her father called her "Sin", a name she finds fitting. Fury refuses to negotiate with terrorists, but she hints that giving her what she wants will end the crisis. Fury asks what it is and she says that she wants more Iso-8. Fury tells her that he will not give it to her and that if she gives back what she took she may live to see tomorrow. She promises to give it back and ends the communication, laughing maniacally. Hill locates Puff Adder and Rogers goes to confront him. Wilson urges Rogers to be swift and not let Puff Adder get a hold of him. Following this advice, Rogers is able to defeat him. He takes him into custody and Romanoff interrogates him and persuades him to reveal the location of the warheads, which is a R.A.I.D. base in Washington. Unfortunately, before they can infiltrate the base, President Matthew Ellis' security detail is attacked by enemy troops. Fury briefs Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson on Sin's demands and Rogers wonders why she would ask for more Iso-8 when she has already proven she can take it? Romanoff agrees that she has both the manpower and firepower to take more and Wilson believes she is misdirecting them. Rogers theorises that if they think Iso-8 is her target they will go into a defensive stance. They decide to call her bluff and put defensive forces on their sites. Fury instructs Rogers to find her and end the crisis. He reminds the team to keep the conversation private, as attempts to find the mole have been inconclusive. Hill informs Fury that by the time they reached the R.A.I.D. base in Washington, the warheads had already been moved. She also informs him that Rogers is escorting President Ellis, but all routes out of the city are compromised. They order Rogers to get Ellis to a point where he can be picked up by the Helicarrier, which he does successfully. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Laura Bailey as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Bumper Robinson as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Crispin Freeman as Tony Masters/Taskmaster Appearances Characters *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Sinthea Schmidt/Sin *Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra *Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Lancaster Sneed/Shockwave *Gordon Fraley/Puff Adder *Rachel Leighton/Diamondback *Matthew Ellis *Bernhold Renner *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (mentioned) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (mentioned) *Phil Coulson (indirectly mentioned) Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *World Security Council *R.A.I.D. *U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. *Serpent Society Locations *United States of America **Washington, D.C. ***Triskelion **New York ***New York City ****Stark Labs ****Times Square (mentioned) Items *Captain America's Shield *Captain America's Uniform *Black Widow's Bite *EXO-7 Falcon *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm *Taskmaster's Suit *Iso-8 Projects *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. *Manhattan Project (mentioned) Canon Status This game contains several plot points that contradict the established canon of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and it is thus considered non-canon. Non-Canon Character Bios |-|Taskmaster= Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game provided a backstory for Tony Masters/Taskmaster that is not compatible with the canon of Black Widow and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. |gender = Male |age = |affiliation = R.A.I.D. |game = Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game |voice actor = Crispin Freeman |status = Alive}} Taskmaster is a mercenary terrorist who is often hired as a training instructor by various criminal organizations. Taskmaster allied himself with Sin and King Cobra in their conflict against S.H.I.E.L.D.. He arranged Stage One of their plan. Once they had stolen several Iso-8-powered nuclear warheads from Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. with the intention of bombing major cities, Taskmaster's men diverted S.H.I.E.L.D. from the destination of the stolen weapons. Sin ordered him to place Bernhold Renner, the S.H.I.E.L.D. analyst they had taken hostage, at a rigged base as a trap, since Captain America would not be able to resist a rescue mission. Once Rogers rescued Renner, Maria Hill alerted him that Taskmaster was in the area. While Nick Fury told Rogers that getting out of there alive was his top priority due to what a dangerous opponent Taskmaster was, Rogers decided to take him into custody since he was their only lead to discovering who was behind this plot, to which Hill agreed. Rogers engaged Taskmaster and defeated him. Once in custody he was interrogated by Black Widow, but he did not reveal anything.Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game Videos Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - The Official Game - Trailer 1 Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - The Official Game - Trailer 2 References External Links * * Category:Video Games Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Merchandise